Uptown Italian
by MissXMaryXGoXRound
Summary: After high class, rich grandchild of the well known Remus Vargas, Feliciano, gets saved by, a mysteriously nice, yet dangerous Ludwig Beilschmidt. Will this be the change he had been craving in his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO told you I was alive and well! Just college getting in the way this is being re uploaded too my new profile! Not much else to say except I will be uploading the rest of the story tonight I HOPE! And I will uploading a new chapter soon! ALSO! The reason there is only 5 chapter when before there was 6, if your coming over from the other account, I combined the orginal first two chapters into 1, no alarm nothing been taken away also.**_

 _ **Special thanks to**_ Bella The Bard _**for coming up with my title!**_

* * *

Feli was shoved agents the alley wall. The air left his lungs as his head fell forward and snapped back, hitting the bricks painfully. He knew he should have called someone to give him a ride! But how could he get lost, he has lived in the city for ten years.

"Please" He managed to gasp out. "I just want to go home"

"I didn't I tell you to shut up" The man shoved him harder agents the wall as tears ran down the Italians cheeks. "Give me your money," He yelled into Feli's face. The brunette nodded and handed over his wallet along with his iPhone and his Bvlgari watch, for good measure. The man took the items and pocketed them. "This suit…is it expensive" he grabbed the collar and Feli couldn't answer he didn't know which answer would bring the best outcome.

"Per favore" He started to say in hopes to maybe get through "Please do not hurt me, I have a brother at home, and he is probably wondering where I am"

"Don't you have enough from him, Scott" A deep accented voice came out of nowhere. Suddenly the weight from his body was lifted and his wrists were pinned about his head and he realized this just took a turn for the traumatizing.

"I might want something" he sneered. "Leave, I want this moment for me self" He leaned in inches away from Felis face and in the dim light the Italian could faintly make out his strong features. He could have been considered handsome, was he not about to rape the other. The first assailant scoffed, but did leave the ally way. There was a heartbeat and the man stepped away.

"What the hell in wrong with you?" He yelled to the frozen Italian. He stood there for a moment, and then looked over at the motionless man. "Am I going to walk you home or what" Feliciano gulped, trying to find his voice.

"Walk me home?" He finally squeaked out. The pointed look he was given made his jump slightly and start walking a direction.

"That's not where you live" Feli looked up confusion written on his face. "You're a Vargas yeah? You think the whole country wouldn't recognize you from a mile away." The man started walking the other direction and quickly Feli followed hoping to not get hurt again. "You live in the Estates, right?" The brunette nodded, slowly before letting out a breath of relief as the entered the main road. "Now the question is which one are you, which grandchild" He looked down his eyebrows furrowing together. The Italian starred up at him for a moment, then a cheerful smile warmed his face.

"I am Feliciano" The blonde, which Feli could now clearly identify as such in the bright streetlights, looked down a little captivated for a moment, before shaking his head and looking straight. They walked in relative silence, which was entirely unusual for Feliciano but he couldn't think of anything to say, this big blond German who was able to get that terrible man to just let him go, he must have been somewhat feared, saved his life. He new the Vargas family wasn't particularly loved by people who weren't filthy rich, since his father was a big investor in big clothing and car companies and didn't do much for the little people. Don't get him wrong, he loved his Grandfather and he was a great man, he just…had different viewpoints then his Grandson.

"What's your name?" Feliciano finally asked when they were almost there. He blonde looked down and regarded him for a moment.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt" He said in a stern voice. Feli nodded as he laid his eyes on the heavily guarded gates of Twin Seaside Estate, his home. He turns his head to thank the man he realized he was walking away. He should just walk inside, not let his brain get him into trouble like it did tonight.

"Wait" He heard a voice call that sounded oddly like his own. " You saved me and helped me, you at least deserve a meal or to get warm, maybe a ride home or where ever you want, I can get my driver-"

"Feliciano" The man yelled to shut him up. Blue eyes, which seemed to shine like the stars above locked with Feli's golden brown eyes. For a moment, Ludwig looked he might refuse the offer, or many offers. "I could use a meal" He finally said, being rewarded with a bright smile from the smaller.

"Who the hell is it?" Came the harsh voice that responded to the knock at his bedroom door. Slowly the door opened a crack to reveal Feli's innocent face. Lovino was on his bed with books and binders open everywhere. He was currently enrolled at the local college, where he was majoring in architecture.

"Fratello" He heard the soft voice call.

"Sì" His hazel green eyes glanced up at form in the doorway. "Feliciano!" He exclaimed, running to his brother as he entered the room. "You look terrible what the hell happened?" He asked, placing his hands softly on either side of Feli's face inspecting it. Nothing was really wrong with his appearance, but Lovino could just tell.

"I just got lost" He shrugged. "They managed to make off with my wallet, phone and watch." He looked sadly down at his wrist.

"Its just a watch Feli your lucky they didn't make off with _you._ You should have called" He scolded, taking his hands away and guiding his brother back to the bed to sit.

"How is the whole arranged marriage thing going?" Feli asked, hoping to take the subject off himself. Lovino groaned and fell onto the bed.

"The worst! You know I thought when Grandpa found out I was gay he would have kicked me out or condemned me or something. But what does he do, he decided to arrange me a marriage anyways, with, as he puts it, 'a nice young man' damn bastard!" He yells his hands flying every which way but loose. The younger just laughed at his brother's outburst, this happened often.

"But isn't it nice to know he was so understanding and accepting?"

"Yeah it would be if I didn't have to get married" pushing up on his elbows he looked at his little brother pleadingly.

"Promise me Feli, you will try your hardest to marry for love" The young brunette nodded slowly, anxious as his thoughts drifted to the blonde from earlier. Moments later he left the room, going into his own and stepping out onto his balcony coming to rest on the iron fence, slightly wondering how he would ever see Ludwig again.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we doing here again?" The red head asked, in his thick Scottish accent, taking another drag from his cigarette, sitting on the nice bench across from the gates. The blonde had been pacing back and forth, in front of them for was seemed like 20 minutes. For the last three days he woke up, came to these gates with his childhood friend and would try to talk himself into somehow contacting Feliciano. Allistor would always come without much fuss, needed to get away from his normal life of pick pocketing, but after three days he was getting bored "These are the worst kind of people why are we hanging around their Estates when they will probably have us arrested for loitering"

"Because Feliciano-," Ludwig winced as the name left his mouth. The Scott thought it was for something like this, a challenge, to bed one of the rich pompous ass wholes children, Ludwig was always up for a challenge, epically when the prize was so lucrative, but this was a suicide mission. The red head assumed he would have picked someone lower on the scale like the Kirkland family or the Grimaldi family. For the first time in ten years since Allistor picked up the habit, he started choking on the smoke.

"Feliciano" The red head asked, standing now coming next to his best friend. "As in Vargas family Feliciano" Ludwig didn't look away from the community, just stared hoping the small Italian was appearing. "Are you mental? Papa Vargas hates guys like us, and you are going to de-flower his grandson! He will have you killed, if he knew!"

"I know" Shouted Ludwig perhaps too loud since some passerby's gave him weird freighted looks. "And it's not like that, I don't want to de-flower him." He sighed looking at his friend. "I just want to see him smile again thats all" Allistor stared for a moment, eyebrows knit together, not understanding much of the emotions Ludwig was feeling.

"Feliciano Vargas," they heard from inside the gate, both their head snapped up to see the young boy step out of the giant house. And there it was, it was hard to see because of the distance, but it was there, and it was as heart fluttering as the first time he saw it on street when they walked back to the Estates, under the city lights, that smile. His dwellings were cut short as Allistor pulled him to hide in a bush since the pair was walking their way.

The young brunette looked over his shoulder as his name was called.

"Oh buongiorno Feliks" He skipped down his steps and across his spacious lawn.

"Cześć, Feliciano. Where are, like, you off too?" He asked, flipping his blonde hair over his shoulder.

"Just thought I would take a nice stroll to the market down the way" He explained as they walked toward the gate.

"Isn't that why we have, like, drivers" The other retorted with a snort. Felix Łukasiewicz was the son of Polish designer Pela Łukasiewicz and editor and chief at Mody a fashion magazine that started in Eastern Europe and slowly took over the world.

"Sì Feliks, but it's nice to take walks sometimes, don't you agree." The Italian laughed at his friends eye roll as he punched in the code at the gate to make it open.

"Not really but I'll accompany you since you're my best friend" Feliks sighed slinging his arm around his friends, as they exited the gate.

"Well" The Scotsmen said, looking up at his friend as the emerged from the bush. Ludwig was looking forward, eyebrows furred as they did when he felt he lost control. If Allistor has to guess, it was his emotions going haywire. "What are you waiting for? You wanted to make him smile, right?" The bright blue eyes of Ludwig peered down at him surprised.

"I didn't say-"

"You really are a nugget aren't you, we both know what you meant. Look he's down at the market, what a very acceptable public place to bump into someone, don't you agree" It only took a heartbeat of a moment for Ludwig to start walking forward.

"What do you think of these" Feli asked, as he scooped up a large red tomato and a felt it, then placed it in front of Feliks's face.

"You know I don't know anything about food like you do" He sighed crossing his arms.

"But you can tell if food-" The young Italian, started to protest, when an unusual large gust of wind blew his ivy cap right off his head. "Hat no!" He squealed throwing his hands to his head, looking around frantically when he fingered touched his light brunette locks. Finally running off in the directing he felt the gust of wind blow, yelling things like 'come back hat' or 'where are you'

"Excuse me" He heard a deep familiar voice say behind him. Spinning around, he saw the German from about a month ago standing there, looking slightly awkward, and slightly intimidating, which might have just been his default setting. Holding Feli's tan ivy cap, in his left fist. "This is yours ja?" he asked his accent coming on thicker with embarrassment.

"Sì grazie mille" Thanked the Italian, as the large hand placed the hat back on his head, freezing for a moment when he finger brushed the incredibly soft brown hairs, as the smaller stared with his wide brown eyes, shocked. Soon he let his hand drop to his side and turn to leave.

"Wait" Feli yelled, but when those eyes of endless blue turned back to him, all thoughts were halted. "Uhh" Were the only words out of his mouth. This had never happened to him before. He was Italian! And a Vargas no less, he could charm the socks off of anyone. But Ludwig, he was just so…. And it did thing to his head and his stomach that weren't unwelcome just foreign.

"Would you like me to help you carry your bags while you shop?" Ludwig mumbled pulling Feliciano out of the trance.

"Sì grazie, that would be wonderful" He handed over his bag and led the other back to the stand of tomatoes.

"So" The blonde heard to his right. Looking over he found the red head leaning agents a lamppost smiling around another cigarette. "You as off limits as him" It took no time for Feliks to throw on his ever charming smile and sashay up to the other. He was a hopeless flirt.

"And so like, what if I am" He tossed his hair back.

"That might be a risk worth taking, don't you think" The redhead dropped the last of it as he leaned closer to the other.

"I do love leaving people with an impression" He said sliding his hand up the others, what he assumed, well tones stomach before flipping his hair again, turning on his heel and sauntering down the road back the way of the Community. Allistor just stared for a moment, before following the other with a wide smile of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

They were stopped at a pasta stand as Feli was speaking rapid Italian to the woman who owned the cart. The whole thing was beautiful. It was flooding Ludwig with memories from his youth. When he was very small, and living in Germany with his father, he was taken to Italy, he never said this to anyone, knowing his family's' acute national pride, but he wouldn't have mind living there for the rest of his life. He loved Germany as much as his family had always taught him, but there was something about Italy, the history, the language, _the people_ that pulled him in and made him never want to leave, especially Venice. It was something similar to they way he was drawn to Feliciano; whatever it was, it was beautiful and enchanting. Of course it was easier to love a country, countries weren't living beings with enthralling golden eyes and soft brown hair and a smile that could stop Ludwig dead where he stood. They spent the rest of the day wandering around buying food, then slowly making their way to the shops in the city. As the day went on Feli became less and less shy, becoming quite talkative actually, Ludwig was amazed at how much the smaller one could say, and ever more amazed that despite the fact that it was slightly annoying, he would take it, if it meant spending time with the cheerful friend. And the more comfortable Feli got, the more uncomfortable Ludwig got. Don't misunderstand, he was very happy to be spending time with Feliciano, but the Italian was becoming touchy. He would start hugging the other and holding onto his arm. And Ludwig…well it might have been too much for the stern one. But as they walked home under the setting sun, with Feliciano's attached to his arm, he couldn't help the feeling that he wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of his life. As they stopped in front of the gates, he felt Feli reluctantly let go of his arm. Nothing about this situation made sense, Feliciano Vargas, was worth so much more than what Ludwig could give him. He wished he could give him the world, but Ludwig could hardly afford his own electricity.

"Well I have to go" Feliciano was before him, pulling him from his thoughts. He was biting his lip nervously, and it might have been the cutest thing Ludwig had ever laid eyes on, and slowly turning to enter the gates, which were now open. He paused briefly, before turning around quickly gripping the keys to his house tightly in his hand.

"Meet me tomorrow" He said quickly, the blonde knit his eyes together full of questions. "At the market at noon, near the pasta" And just like that he was spinning on his heel and running to the house.

There was a soft knock at the door, as Lovino closed out of his Facebook browser.

"Come in" He called; slowly his brother entered the room sitting on his bed a basket in his hands. "Where have you been all day?"

"Out at the market" He laughed as he watched his brother eye the basket suspicious yet hopeful. "I got some Pasta for Angelo…also some fresh herbs and spices and-"

"Stop being a little shit" Lovino gripped the chair in slight anticipation. Feliciano laughed and held up the basket.

"There maybe a few tomatoes in there for you as well" He wasn't even finished with the sentence before the other was out of the chair and taking the basket. He looked inside and smirked as he noticed most of the baskets contents was tomatoes.

"You're good little brother" He laughed, reaching in for one. "I taught you well"

"Loviii~" They both heard from outside Lovino's balcony, the Italian scowled as he gripped the basket tighter.

"Lovi, whose that" Feli questioned getting up and running to the balcony.

"Feliciano wait?" But it was too late, he was already out there, with Lovino right on his heels.

"Lovi there you are, come down and see me," The boy below said then looking over and noticing the other. "Hola Feli"

"Not on your life bastard!" Lovino yelled down tomato gripped in his head prepared to throw. "And don't call me that!"

"Ciao Antonio" Feli called back cheerfully, then turned to his brother. "Why is he down there?" Feli's eyes sparked with confusion taking the basket from his brother before he destroyed their lawn.

"We too be married" They both heard. Lovino slapped his hand to his head as Feliciano, started laughing uncontrollably.

"You're getting married to Antonio?" He said in between giggles.

"And what the hell are you laughing at?" Lovino crossed his arms, giving his brother a pointed look before Feli stumbled out of the room still laughing.

"Have fun you two" He called making his way down to the kitchen to give Angelo, their trusted cook, what he bought.


	4. Chapter 4

He should go say hi, or indicate that he had made it to the meeting spot, but he couldn't make his feet move. Feli was sitting on a high rock wall next to the pasta stand. One leg was pulled up to his chest while the other hung lazily off the edge. In his right hand, being supposed by that right leg was a sketchbook and his left head was sweeping across the page. Every so often his golden brown eyes would flicker up to whatever it was that had captivated him so, then quickly those beautiful orbs would drift back to his page. Sometimes his eyebrows would scrunch up in concentration, but they would smooth back out eventually. It really was a sight to behold. He got himself to move, however when someone bumped into him and expressed their frustration in not so many nice words.

"What are you drawing?" He finally asked, as he got close. There was a brief pause Feli turned the picture around.

"You" He stated cheerfully. Ludwig sputtered how what sounded like a question, a dumfounded look on his face. "You were standing over there for like, fifteen minutes," Feli giggled.

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked deadpanned.

"I wanted to draw you," He pointed out like it should be obvious.

"That's-" Ludwig started when his eyes flickered down to the picture. "You drew this?" He asked, a little surprised looking over at the others small 'mhmm'.

"It's just a rough sketch, but-"

"Feliciano this is really good I didn't know you drew" He inquired realizing he should have handed it back, but instead found himself turning to see what was on the other side, if Feliciano wanted to stop him he could have by now. Slowly they started walking forward.

"Oh I do lots of stuff I paint and sculpt, do photography" He replied. "You can call me Feli, you know" He beamed at the now blushing blonde who was looking through the sketchbook.

"O-okay Feli" The Italian glowed walking out the market and into the main road. "Who is this" Ludwig asked, showing the very detailed drawing.

"Oh that's my Nonno" He responded, his eyes looking everywhere but the face examining his work.

"Feli I don't speak Italian" He rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the small smile at the brunettes giggle.

"My Grandfather" So this was Remus Vargas, one of the most powerful men in their part of the country, and here Ludwig was, poor, uneducated, law breaking, Ludwig Beilschmidt, walking side by side with his beloved grandson Feliciano Vargas. It wasn't a secret that Remus loved his grandchildren more than anything, both of them, although Feliciano was more in the public eyes, but he had another grandson an older one, Lovino was his name, which reminds him.

"What's your brother like?"

"Why would you-" The younger was cut off when the heard someone yell their way.

"West" Ludwig head snapped up and quickly placed himself in front of Feli. "I never see you out and about, what's-" Apparently his barrier wasn't good enough because Gilbert was staring wide eyed at the form behind him. Feliciano, of course, jumped out from behind Ludwig with a huge smile on his face.

"Ciao!" He bounced somewhat on the balls of his feet, taking the calloused hand of the albino and holding it gently between his slender ones. "It so great to be meeting one of Ludwigs friends. Well, I already met that redheaded friend of his, but we didn't really meet, he just stood there as Ludwig returned my hat to me. Wasn't that sweet of-"

"Whoa there" Red eyes widened as he cut the other off from his ramblings. "I'm his brother"

"You're Gilbert!" Feli practically sang, as his grip got tighter in excitement. "He has told me so much about you" Then it all happened so fast Gilbert didn't of the time to react. One moment those hands were holding his then they were cradling his head, brining him down to have a soft kiss planted on his cheek. Ludwig stood to the side slack jawed and in complete awe. No one, not even the police as the arrested Gilbert for breaking and entering, were able to render him silent the way Feliciano just did. Letting his hands drop the Italians cocked his head to one side, letting a pout form on his lips. "What are you staring at"?

"You are Feliciano Vargas?" Gilbert finally managed to ask.

"Yes" Feli now took a step back answering tentatively, when not five minutes ago he was holding this man's hand.

"And you are friends with my brother?"

"He's my Best Friend"

Feliciano fell onto his bed after his declaration Gilbert said he needed to talk to Ludwig. Before he could even say anything Ludwig told him it would be better if he just went home. So he did. He knew people didn't like his Grandfather, but Ludwig saved him the first time they met, he didn't hate him then. Maybe he did, maybe he was just putting up with Feliciano to get money or something out of it, the Italian quickly rids his head of those thoughts, no, Ludwig would never do that. He was curled up on his side almost allowing sleep to take him when he heard tings at his balcony window. Opening them up and stepping out onto cold surface, he looked down to see Ludwig. Smiling brightly Feli ran to the edge.

"This is far more romantic than I took you for," He giggled, even in the dark he knew Ludwig was blushing.

"Gilbert convinced me to do it"

"Guten Abend Feli" He heard from a bush on the right side. Feliciano turned red shushing them quickly.

"If my brother hears you. Or my grandfather!" He exclaimed never explaining what would happen if they did, but the two below understood.

"I just wanted to tell you Feli I give you my blessing" He heard again. "I think you'll be good for my kleiner Bruder"

"Thank you Gilbert" Feli smiled but continued to look around his yard for guards.

"Well we better get going Bruder lets go" Ludwig said noticing this "Gute Nacht Feliciano"

"Buona note Ludwig" He called back before entering his room, only to stop dead there his bed looking at one his sketchbooks, was his Grandfather.

"Nonno" He asked slowly.

"Who is this Nipote?" He asked smiling up at his Grandson showing him the drawing of Ludwig.

"Just someone from the market" Remus nodded slowly before getting up and wrapping Feli up in his arms.

"Your getting very good Nipote, perhaps we could submit them to a gallery" Feli shook his head at the notion. If he did, he would submit it under an anonymous or alternate pen name, as to prove that his work is worth more than he is. "We are announcing Lovino's engagement this weekend so I called Katyusha, she will be expecting you tomorrow" Feli nodded earning his a kiss on the top of his head, before the warm hold was released.

"Oh and Feli" He Grandfather said from the door, turning to look at him. "Please invite that boy that was at the bottom of your balcony I'd like to meet him" He smiled brightly as his tone was playful, but Feli knew better.

"Of course Buona notte nonno ti voglio bene" He nodded going to collect pajamas from his dresser.

"Ti voglio bene, Feli"


	5. Chapter 5

Italy paced back in forth in front of Feliks house before finally knocking the door.

"Hello dear" The housekeeper smiled before ushering Feli inside and bringing him to his friend's room.

"You need me to take you to Ludwigs home?" Allistor asked. After Feli was brought up to the bedroom he and Feliks relocated to Felik's backyard where he summoned Allistor who had become quite infatuated with the blonde.

"If you wouldn't mind. He has never brought me to his house and I need to talk to him."

"Sure I can take you, but I'll have to take you back by five" Feli cocked his head to the side, hoping for more information, but the redhead merely shook his head.

"This is where he lives" his voice shook slightly, they were a long way away from the community and he was starting to shake. It was a series of rundown apartments with people lingering around outside. They looked over Feliciano as though he was the key to all their problems, or with disgust that someone like Feliciano would dare step into all they have left, probably assuming the Italian was going to tear it down. They made their way to the apartment lobby going to the elevator and taking it up.

"Good luck Feli" Allistor gave a small smile of encouragement as the Italian stepped out on the fourth floor. "I'll be back at five" He called as the elevator doors closed. Slowly Feli pushed forward down the hall closer to the apartment number the Scott told him. 412, raising his hand he knocked three times, then he waited and waited. He heard shuffling about and what sounded like confused questions. After a moment the door was pulled open to reveal a disgruntled Gilbert, his white hair was in disarray, he had on a white cut off and pajama pants his slight look of annoyance morphed into worry at the sight of the other.

"Feli, what's wrong, why-" Feli smiled at him, his ever charming smile.

"I'm fine but I need to talk to Ludwig" Gilbert eyes flickered behind him at the blonde who was coming out of his room hair messed, sleep still in his eyes, in nothing but boxers and a black wife beater.

"Oh" He said looking back. "Give him a minute" He closed the door on a surprised Feli. Five minutes later it opened again to reveal the younger German.

"Feliciano what's-" The Italian giggled putting his hand up to stop the other

"I'm fine" He replied before shifting his weight from side to side. "Can I come in" He asked as politely as possible. Ludwig stepped aside as Feli entered seeing Gilbert cleaning like a madman, now in jeans. Italy started wandering the house a small smile on his face.

"Is this your room" He called over his shoulder. "It's so cute" In the darkroom he saw a messy bed, probably yet to be made, some posters a few knick-knacks and digital clock. He sat on the bed, then, in a wave of confidence flopped down head resting on the pillow.

"So" Ludwig cleared his throat. "What brings you here" He had never intended to bring the Italian home, but now here he was, sprawled on the Germans bed, brunette locks splayed all around him, looking as breathtaking as ever.

"Oh" Feli giggled, sitting up. "My grandfather has invited you, and your brother, to the party this Saturday" He jumped off the bed grabbing the larger hands in his own.

"A party?" Ludwigs eyebrows furred as he thought this through "How did he even know about me?"

"He heard you guys outside my balcony, two nights ago" He laughed poking the blonde on the nose; smile brightening as he noticed the blush on his friend's face, then letting his arms encase his neck. Blue eyes stared at the other wide and anxious, he had intended to say no, but the closer Feliciano got that harder that word was to say. "You will come won't you, meet my nonno and fratello" He looked through his dark thick lashes his honey golden eyes making Ludwig's head spin.

"What time" He found himself asking only to be rewarded with Feli pulling him close in a hug.

"Grazie, grazie, grazie tanto!" He exclaimed in excitement, jumping a little before pulling back. "Be there at five, do you need a tux?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"A tux?" Ludwig didn't own anything like that.

"Well it's the announcement of Lovinos engagement, so its pretty formal do you need one?" The arms released their hold, and somewhere Ludwig wished they would always stay around him. "Here" he said, handing him a business card. "She tailors all our suits and is a good friend of my Grandfathers, get one for both of you if need" Ludwig stared at the card shocked. "If she asks about money tell her I'll be by with it Monday" He smiled satisfied.

"Feli I can't-" A pout made its way onto his lip as he exited the room.

"Nope I insist, think of it like you have to go because my Grandfather said so and Lovi will have a fit if something goes wrong and I don't want anything going wrong at my brothers party" Ludwig stared for a another moment then nodded slowly and pocketed the card.

"So why do I have to be gone by five" Gilbert, who was now on the couch exchanged a look with Ludwig briefly before distracting Feli with questions about the party.

As Feli exited the building Allistor at his side, he noticed a police car pull up front. Out of the back stepped a man in an orange jumpsuit with silver handcuffs around his wrists. He had long blonde hair and a strong physic that looked slightly familiar. He turned his head to meet Felis stares, a sneer making its way onto his face, no doubt recognizing him as a Vargas. It was there though in those endless blue eyes Feli realized why he looked so familiar, and who exactly he was related to.


	6. Chapter 6

_**HO! Whats up I am back! LOTS happens in this chapter, and I am really excited about it!**_

 _ **I HATE THESE MOTHER F $%^$ & BREAKS! I tried to make them different but Fanfiction was not having it! Sorry the lay out looks bad! *Cringes***_

* * *

"You two look stressed," The sweet voice said, poring coffee into the now empty cups. The brothers were sitting in Bella's café, Weinig Bean Coffee Shop, it served the best Belgium Waffles.

"Thanks Bella, we just have a long night ahead of us" The older of the two said before his gaze fell on his brother. His head was in his hands, his normally styled hair was a mess, and he looked about ready to vomit.

"I can't do this," He said slowly after Bella was gone.

"You have too, Feliciano will be waiting for you at the party. Don't worry Kleiner Bruder I'll be there to help you out" his smile was strained, as he himself worried over the thought of their upcoming plans.

* * *

Gilbert and Ludwig had only been there once talking to Feliciano at night, and didn't get a good look, as they were sneaking in at the time, but as their eyes fell upon it now both were rendered speechless. Gilbert looked up at the old style Italian villa in awe. Jazz music poured out the windows, which would explain the 20's theme tuxes waiting for them at that seamstress shop, the lights were bright and the people loud, trust Remus Vargas to throw a complete rager to announce his grandsons engagement. Ludwig looked at all of this with bright fear in his eyes. The younger German had not been afraid in a long time, not since he was a little boy, but right here reality struck him. Sure he knew Feliciano had money, but right now, with it staring him in the face, he realized just how much money the other had. This was his small Italians home, he came here every day to eat and sleep, he grew up on these spacious grounds, drawing and painting these landscapes, in a mansion that looks as though it was built for royalty.

"Hello mates" said a familiar voice behind them as two arms wound around their neck.

"Allistor how did-" Gilbert started, but was cut off by the slightly intoxicated man.

"That little cutie over there" He nodded to Feliks who was talking to some brunette. "That and my cousins were invited." Two sets of eyes shot him wildly confused glances. "Have I never told you? I am part Kirkland!" Hiccup "On my father's side, my old man was a deadbeat, as most are, so I took my mothers madden name Dunbar, my uncle, apparently made something of himself, he is a pretty nice guy"

"Allistor" Called the blonde and with a swift goodbye the Scott was gone. They started their way to the party getting more anxious with each step.

"How am I even supposed to find him?" Ludwig asked, blue eyes scanning

* * *

"Lets all take our seats" a powerful voice called silencing the previous chatter, Ludwig stared up at him from Feliks table, next to Allistor, somehow he thinks Feliciano had something to do with that, Gilbert having departed a few minutes ago to use the bathroom. He still never found him, probably being locked away till the right moment.

"I know you're all expecting me to do the honor of presenting my Grandson and his soon to be husband" He continued. "But I realized something the other day. There is one person that should be given that pleasure. So please give a warm welcome to his little brother and my youngest grandson, Feliciano Vargas" And there he was, sparkling underneath the lights of the stage in the ballroom, where they were set up. His bright golden eyes sparkled with joy and he just radiated such pure happiness that Ludwig, despite his anxieties and the glaring differences keeping he and Feliciano at a standstill, he found himself smiling. He looked stunning in a black tux with a white shirt underneath, a black and gold bow tie and a black fedora with a gold band around it.

"Ciao" He smiled clapping his hands together. "I want to thank you for taking the time on your Saturday evening to celebrate my big brother with me and my family. I don't want to keep you waiting, since dinner is next" He remarked causing a few chuckles to pass through the crowd. "So without further or do Antonio Fernández Carriedo, and his fiancé, my big brother, Lovino Vargas" Stepping back clapping, his brother and the man he was planned to marry stepped out on stage and smiled. Ludwig also noticed that while up there, his older brother's green eyes would constantly look to Feli for guidance, and Feli would smile at him and tell him to breath or calm down. They seemed close and Ludwig realized he would probably have to seek his approval as well.

* * *

They sat on a stone bench outside in the garden, taking a breath from the party.

"Feli was really something up there" Gilbert commented, watching his brother blush at the name. He laughed to himself leaning forward to see his brother looking up at the night sky.

"He is perfect Gil, I can't-"

"Don't go there, Feli is by no means perfect, sure he is a great kid, and really he will be good for you, but he is not perfect, and I am sure you'll find that." Ludwig shook his head, he didn't really believe that, everything Feli did or said was flawless and Ludwig was always just blown away.

"Luddy!" They both heard. Looking up Feliciano stood there smiling brightly before he launched himself at the German; this was their first interaction all night. "I am so glad you came" He squealed pulling back his smile brightening. "You both look fantastic" He turned his attention to the older for a bit. "Thank you too for coming Gilbert, I do so appreciate it" He leaned over placing a small kiss to his cheek before housing Ludwig up.

"Feliciano where are we going?" Ludwig sighed as he was reluctantly pulled to his feet; he had enjoyed being outside.

"To meet my Grandfather, and don't be nervous-" his words faded out as the two departed. Gilbert sighed, leaning back on the bench, closing his eyes.

"I'm serious Frances, I can't understand him, why won't he accept it?" He heard a pouting voice ask. His red eyes opened to see two people standing in front of him.

"You know how he is, he is stubborn, as we know amour never works in our favor" Green eyes regarded him in slight annoyance.

"You and Teresa have a great relationship, you two worship each other"

"Amour never treats anyone the same" The other flashed him a look of confusion before shaking his head.

"Have you tried to bed them?" Gilbert asked smirking to himself.

"Disculpe amigo, but who are you" Red eyes looked him over; he had curly brown hair, soft green eyes that were looking at Gilbert with honest curiosity. He seemed very genuine. In fact, they both did, the other had chin length wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes and was not so subtly checking him out.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt" He leaned forward, sticking out his hand to the brunette.

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo this is Frances Bonnefoy" He smiled happily at the other shaking it.

"Oh so you're the one getting married" Gilbert laughed, placing his hands on his legs and standing up. "Nice to meet you, fine soiree you have here."

"Oh its all Remus, I didn't plan any of this" Then he sighed pouting at the ground. "Lovi pushes me away, I know he loves me because he kissed me that one time, but now" Another sigh.

"Best way to fix your problems is to drink them away" Gilbert smiled draping an arm around the Spaniard's neck, guiding to the outdoor open bar. "You coming Francy pants?" He called over his shoulder. "You two are buying by the way"

* * *

"Feliciano I don't think this is a good idea" He tried to keep the fear out of my voice.

"My grandfather is not a bully, opinionated but not a bully," Feli replayed as they walked back through the garden.

"Feliciano I-" Suddenly he spun on his heel to face the other, but his eyes were down.

"Look-" he hesitated taking a deep breathe. Looking up with a smile he grabbed Ludwig's hands, kissing each palm, causing a light blush to play on pale cheeks. "Don't worry my grandfather isn't vary scary" Dropping one hand he continued to pull him along into the house. "It's Lovino you should worry about" He said after a while and Ludwig was about to protest, but then Feli was tapping on someone's shoulder. The man turned around and honestly, he was much more intimidating up close, even with the warm smile at Feli.

"Nipote!" He pulled him into a hug, and then glanced at Ludwig, releasing the young Italian. "And you are the boy who has taken an interest in my Grandson"

"Yes Sir, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt" And for a brief moment, Remus Vargas's eyes rose in shock before settling back a smile breaking his face.

"Feliciano" He called to his grandson who was messing with his bow tie, his head snapped up looking at his elder with questions in his eyes. "Go check on your brother for me" Golden brown eyes, just like the mans before him, shifted to Ludwig, almost asking if that was okay, but then he nodded and was off threw the crowd.

"I saw you looking at him when he came out stage to present his brother" He started when they made it to another part of giant lawn. "You seemed very awestruck"

"Sir" Ludwig asked, stepping forward, in front of the man. "If I am being honest with you, I really like Feliciano, he is-" Ludwig struggled to find the right word. "He's just everything," He finally decided on. "He's this beauty that cares so much for everyone. I don't-" He sighed, looking down letting insecurities over take him in front of Remus Vargas of all people. "I can't" Another sigh, "Feliciano Vargas is a special treasure on this earth and I am not the one that deserves all he is"

* * *

"Lovino" Feli said softly finding his brother curled up near the giant tree the two used to climb. He said nothing more just wrapped his arms around Lovino hoping it would calm him down.

"I love him Feli, I love him so much" he sniffed. "But I am just not-" Fresh tears streamed down his face as Feli just hugged him closer whispering encouragements in Italian.

* * *

 _ **Seems like Ludwig and Lovino are having similar issues with there feelings, I don't like making Lovi sad I really dont, Romano is my favorite character but sacrifices had to made in order for the story to move on. But alas, it was ending with either Feli or Lovi in tears, Also Ludwig got a bit out of character but he just needed to tell SOMEONE but on a happier note**_

 _ **THEY MET our legendary trio have met. They will be getting into all sort of trouble, what with Gilbert mind and Francis and Antonios money. Also Feliks and Allistors relationship is still not a thing Feliks just fins Allistor fun and exciting, but you tell me should they date, does it even matter since there not the main focal point, you tell me!**_

 _ **THANK YOU for reading I do appreicate it! Review Faovrite! All thoes fine things!**_

 **Kleiner Bruder-** Little Brother

 _ **Disculpe amigo**_ -Excuse me Friend

 _ **Teresa is Saychelles by the way!**_


End file.
